Who's Clues?
by roboblob
Summary: The Doctor is dying, his TARDIS is stolen, and only a blue dog, a man in a green striped shirt, and a salt shaker can help him get his TARDIS back. Set during The End of Time and after Meet Blue's Baby Brother.
1. Chapter 1: Joe Takes Flight

**A/N: I can't believe no one thought of this! A _Blue's Clues_ and _Doctor W__ho _crossover! Steve and Joe's house is bigger on the inside. Miranda even said it in an episode. So yeah, this takes place after Meet Blue's Baby Brother and during the End of Time. Though, Sprinkles is only mentioned in this story.**

* * *

A kid, about the age of 8, walked to the Blue's Clues house's front door. He had sandy brown hair and was slightly tan. He was Caucasian and had a backpack on as if he came back from school. He knocks on the front door.

A man in an orange shirt with squares on it answers. "Afternoon, Joe!" The kid smiles. "Hi Kevin!" Joe gleefully greets. "You'll never guess what." Kevin shows a puzzled look on his face. "My brother, Steve is coming back from college!" Joe smiles. "We're going to throw a surprise party for him! Will you help?" "Yeah!" Kevin yells. "You will?" Kevin looks back at his mom's car. She shakes her head.

"Sorry Joe. I have my sister's ballet recital to go to. I can't help."

"It's okay Kevin. We only needed help because Blue and Sprinkles are busy traveling the Sahara Desert in search of a mythical item."

"Really?"

"No, actually, they're in the Land of Great Discovery playing with Little Miss Muffet."

"Oh. Well, bye Joe!"

Kevin walks back to his mom's car. "Bye Kevin!"

Joe closes the door and heads for the kitchen. "Hey, Mr. Salt, what are we gonna do during the party?" Joe asks the salt shaker. "Well, we're going to have lots of party games like 'Pin the Tail on the Donkey.' Then, we'll tell Steve to tell us some of his adventures in college!" The French salt shaker responded.

"Sounds fun!" Joe gets excited. "I can't wait for this party!" The doorbell rings. "Who could that be?" Mr. Salt asks. "I don't know." Joe answers. He walks to the front door and opens it. It's Kevin. "Oh, hi Kevin! Didn't you have to go to your sister's ballet recital?" Joe asks. "I snuck out." Kevin answers.

"Oh. Then, can you help with the party?"

"Yes."

Kevin walks in. "Let's get Blue and Sprinkles first." Joe tells him. Joe moves the bookshelf out of the way to reveal a small door. They skidoo inside. They see Blue in front of a case. "Hey, Blue! Where's Sprinkles?" Joe asks. She points to the case. "Oh, he's in your room. Well, Kevin is gonna help us prepare for Steve's surprise party!" Blue cheerfully barks.

Kevin walks towards the mountains in the distance. "Kevin? Where are you going?" Joe asks. Kevin looks back with a mischievously angry look on his face. He grabs Joe with ease and runs to the mountain at superhuman speed. Blue chases after them.

She ends up in a cavern. She sees Joe chained to a wall. He is unconscious for the moment. Next to Joe is an extremely blue box. She has no idea why, but she makes a clue of it.

She hears footsteps and hides behind the box. It's Kevin and two alien type creatures. They are giant flies, except green skinned. Joe wakes up. "Kevin! Why are you doing this?" He asks. "I am not Kevin." "Kevin" announces. He removes a plate from his chest and transforms into a giant fly as well.

"The Doctor will surely take the bait now." The fly who was Kevin says in a British accent. "Who?" Joe asks. "None of your business. Just know that you are bait for a man called the Doctor."

"Well, who are you?"

"We are the Killer Flies of the planet Gargantuaflouratopia. I am the leader, Hans. To my left is Johann. To my right is Bobby."

"You'll never get away with whatever it is you're doing. Doctors are good people, and I'm sure that this Doctor is a good person. Plus, people will notice I am missing."

"That's what you think." Hans is about to put the plate on his chest to transform into Joe, but Blue snatches it and breaks it. "Get the dog!"  
"Run Blue!" Joe yells. She runs away with the transforming plate in her mouth. Johann and Bobby scramble to catch her, but she is too fast. She makes a clue out of Hans, who overreacts and thinks it's poison.

"Use your wings, fools!" Hans yells as Blue jumps out of the cavern. They try, but their wings will not let them fly. The gravity on Earth is stronger than that of Gargantuaflouratopia.

She makes it to the rainbow slide, makes the plate a clue, grabs the chest and skidoos out of the Land of Great Discovery. She moves the bookshelf back in its place.

She gathers everyone to tell what happened, but they don't understand her. They all hear a knocking behind the bookshelf. Slippery Soap, and the rest of the characters in the house move the bookshelf out of the way. They are then grabbed by Johann and Bobby who have jet packs.

Mr. Salt, luckily jumps out of Bobby's clutches to save himself. He tries to save his family, but the flies fly away. After a moment of grief, Mr. Salt says, "Let's wait for Steve. He's the only one who can help us." He and Blue shut the bookshelf and wait for Steve.


	2. Chapter 2: Pinstripes and Green Stripes

**A/N: Alright! Chapter 2! So, the Doctor appears, and the world that Blue's Clues is set in is described. Also, this is the most filler chapter I've ever written in my whole life.  
**

* * *

A man in a brown pinstriped suit with white converses lies unconscious on the ground of the forest. This man, as we all know, is known as the Doctor. Just the Doctor. He wakes up. He wonders how he got here, as the last thing he remembered was Sarah Jane Smith, traveling to see Jack, and giant flies. Great, big, giant flies. Ah, yes. They were the malicious tribe from the peaceful planet of Gargantuaflouratopia. Knocked him out, and stole his TARDIS. They must've thrown him out sometime after.

He gets up and takes the sonic out of his jacket pocket. "An excessive amount of happy nearby. Allons-y." He walks out of the forest and sits on a bench. "Guess we'll just wait for the bus to come. Got any money, Wilf?" He asks no one. He remembers that he had just left Wilf to be with his family on Christmas.

He checks his pockets to see if he has money. After taking out a bag of jelly babies, a pocketwatch, his old cane, a recorder, a UNIT ID, and a croquet ball, he finally finds money,"American money. Blimey." He puts the items back in his pockets, and the bus arrives.

"Where're you headed?" The bus driver asks. "Nearest civilization." The Doctor answers. "Well, you're right here. Forest creatures and all." The bus driver jokes while the Doctor shows a melancholic look. "This bus only goes to Nickelodeon City. I'll take you there." "Thank you."

The Doctor sits down next to a man with a peculiar dress sense, much like his own. Brown converse, khaki pants, and a green striped shirt with a forest green backpack. "Odd sense of fashion, you got there." The Doctor comments. "Thanks, I guess. You have an odd fashion sense as well." The green man retorts.

"Really? I thought that the converse went great with the suit."

"I meant the tie."

"Oh, this? This was a Christmas present from a friend. Very special friend." The Doctor trails off into memories. "I'm the Doctor, by the way."

"Steve." They shake hands.

"Tell, me Steve. What's Nickelodeon City like?"

"Well, there's 4 divisions. The kiddie division, the older kiddie to teen division, the main square, and the retro division. I live in the retro division, but I'm going to the main square for a bite to eat. Where are you headed?"

"I honestly have no clue. I'm not from these parts."

"Well, where are you from?"

"It's a long story."

"It's a long bus ride. We'd get to the city by 8. It's 3."

"Well, if you insist..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Blue's Room...

"Well, the bus does get to the city around 8." Blue says. "Well, what shall we do in the meantime?" Mr. Salt asks.

"Prepare for the party. Let's hope he can try to help."

"With only 2 people?"

"We have enough time. 5 hours."

Blue did not bother telling Mr. Salt about the Doctor she had heard of. She did not think he would come anyway. They exit her room and prepare for the party.

Green streamers, green striped party hats, everything green. Except for the Thinking Chair.

* * *

The time is now 8:02 PM. The Doctor and Steve are eating some candy from the candy store. "So, you just got your space-time traveling machine stolen by giant flies?" Steve asks. "Yes. I'm surprised that you're taking this in pretty well." The Doctor eats a gumball.

"Well, Doctor, you'd be surprised."

"I already am. I've never seen cartoons and real people coexist."

"When you grow up in a world where magic and science coexist, you get used to it. That's why I took your explanation pretty well."

"Ah, yes. So, since we're going to your house, what's going on there?"

"I bet my family is going to throw me a surprise party because I just came back from college and musician school after years."

"What's the year, anyway?"

"2010."

They walk past a man with sign that says, "Will tell fortune for music."

"Oh, I don't trust fortunes." The Doctor tells the man. Steve, on the other hand, grabs his guitar out of his backpack and plays a song. "I call this, 'What I Do On Saturday.'" He plays the song until the fortune teller stops him. "You'll be in great danger. You and your friends, but the day will be saved." The man says. "By who?" Steve asks. The man points at Steve and then at the Doctor.

"Oh, me? I'm not a hero." The Doctor smiles. They then hear an explosion in the distance. "That came from Periwinkle's house." Steve immediately says as he gathers his stuff. "Allonsy-y!" The Doctor yells. They run. "What does allons-y mean?" Steve asks. "It's French for 'let's go.'" The Doctor answers.

* * *

They arrive at Periwinkle's house. They open the garage door to find Periwinkle unconscious. "It had to be a cat." The Doctor grimaces. While Steve tries to wake up Periwinkle, the Doctor sonics the magician's hat that was oozing of liquid.

"It seems that he discovered science, and used dangerous chemicals to make something happen." The Doctor observes. "But what?"

Periwinkle wakes up. "I was trying to see if I could make something magic happen with my Junior Mad Scientist Kit. Oh, hi Steve! You're back!" Periwinkle answers. "Great to see you, Periwinkle." Steve smiles. The Doctor kneels down. "Periwinkle, stick to magic. Leave the science to the professionals." "But you're not a professional." Steve reminds the Doctor. "Well, I'm not amateur, either."

"What happened?" A voice called. "Mr. Salt!" Steve smiles. "Steve! How nice to see you!" The salt shaker replies. Blue ran to Periwinkle. "I'm fine. Steve and this guy got it covered." "I'm the Doctor." The Doctor smiles and holds his hand out to Mr. Salt. "Bow bowbow?" Blue barks. "Yes, the Doctor. Anything wrong with it?"

"You can understand her?" Steve asks. "I can speak anything." The Doctor smiles. "Well, that's my dog, Blue."

"Ah. She looks like the puppy from the Legend of the Blue Puppy." Blue nods. "Now, tell me, Blue, is there any reason why you asked my name in a confused matter?" Blue nods again.


	3. Chapter 3: Three Clues and a Red Chair

**A/N: Finally, a new chapter! Let's see what happens.**

* * *

"What?" The Doctor is flabbergasted. Mr. Salt and Blue nod their heads. "What?" "I think we should head to the house to figure out what to do." Steve thinks. Mr. Salt, Blue, and Steve bid Periwinkle adieu and drag the Doctor to their house. Once the Doctor is inside this house, he lets out a really loud, "_WHAT?_" He runs back outside and back inside repeatedly. "I-it's bigger on the inside!" He stammers.

"Aren't you used to that Doctor?" Steve asks. "Well, I've never seen transdimensional engineering being used on a house before." The Doctor scratches his hair. "What?" Mr. Salt asks. "Never mind." Blue gestures to the bookshelf and barks. "Oh, I see." The Doctor understands. "You can understand her?" Mr. Salt asks.

"Yes. I can speak many languages." The Doctor answers. Blue continues to bark. "She says that she left pawprints on three things. She won't name them. We'll have to find them. They're like clues." "Blue's Clues." Steve realizes. "What?" The Doctor asks.

"It's a game me and her play. Though, it has been Joe playing with Blue lately. She makes clues to a mystery of the day, and I or Joe have to solve them with the help of some neighborhood kids. To play Blue's Clues, we gotta find a..."

"Pawprint." Mr. Salt states.

"A pawprint, right. And that's our first..."

"Clue."

"A clue?"

"A clue."

"So, we have to find three clues? Where do we write them down?" The Doctor asks.

"In this." Steve pulls out a notebook from his back pocket. It has an image of the Thinking Chair on it, a red spiral, and a crayon. "The Handy Dandy Notebook."

"What's the Handy Dandy Notebook?"

"It's a notebook that I can hold in one hand and that looks pretty dandy. I write Blue's clues in this and figure out the answer to the mystery that Blue sets up."

"Ah. Well, are the clues in the bookshelf?" Blue nods. Steve moves the bookshelf out of the way and a door appears. Blue opens the door, and the Doctor takes a peek inside. "Fantastic." He smiles. "How do we fit into this little door?" Blue barks and skidoos. The Doctor's eyes widen.

"How did she?" The Doctor is flabbergasted once again. "You have to sing is 'Blue skidoo, we can too.'" The Doctor smiles. "Well then, Allons-y."

"Parlez vous francais?" Mr. Salt asks. "Oui, oui monsieur." The Doctor answers. "Blue skidoo, we can too!" The three males sing.

* * *

**Clue 1**

The Doctor, Steve, and Mr. Salt arrive in the Land of Great Discovery. They immediately notice the transformation plate on the ground. It has a blue pawprint. "Is that a clue?" The Doctor asks. "That is is. What is it?" Steve answers. "Looks like a transformation plate. These were invented on Planet 2470-Apple-Q."

Mr. Salt and Steve exchange looks of confusion. Shrugging, Steve takes out his Handy Dandy Notebook and draws the clue down. The Doctor watches. "Let's see. It has an oval shape. Let's give it more dimensions by adding some lines at the bottom to make it look 3D. And there you have it, a transformation plate."

The clue appears above Steve and the Doctor. The Doctor has a confused look on his face. "What would a transformation plate have to do anything about this?" Steve asks. "I don't know. I guess we'll have to find out." The Doctor answers. Blue runs back to them and points to the caverns in the mountains.

"Is that where they are?" Steve asks. Blue nods. "Well, let's go!"

* * *

**Clue 2**

Walking to the caverns took a very long time. On their way, they found that the inhabitants of the Land of Great Discovery were in terror. Under a tree is Little Miss Muffet. The four help her get out from under the tree. "You're a doctor, right? Can you help her?" Mr. Salt asks.

"It's just a name I call myself. I'm not a doctor. I'm _THE _Doctor." The Doctor answers. Little Miss Muffet's eyes widen. She jumps up and downright attacks the Doctor. "YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAUSED ALL OF THIS! THOSE ALIEN FLIES HAVE DESTROYED OUR HOMES, OUR FAMILIES, AND OUR SANITY. ALL BECAUSE OF YOU. THEY WANT YOU FOR SOME REASON. STAY AWAY FROM HERE DOCTOR. IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU." Steve pulls her off of the Doctor.

She starts bawling like a baby. "That's the type of influence these Killer Flies. This is the type of influence that happens to happy-go-lucky characters when they attack. This is why I have to put an end to it. To bring peace." The Doctor turns to Little Miss Muffet. "And you! If I leave now, the Killer Flies of Gargantuaflouratopia will keep destroying the place until they find me. I have to fall into their trap. To save you all."

Little Miss Muffet calms down. "If you use the shortcut over there, you can get to the mountains faster. Good luck you guys." Steve uses the sign language for "Thank you" and they head off. In the distance, they can hear Little Miss Muffet murmuring to herself.

"Little Miss Muffet sat on her tuffet eating her curds and whey. Along came a...what was it again?"

The four make it to the base of the mountains. "Hey, a ladder!" Steve finds. The Doctor, , and Blue join him. "Seems sturdy enough. Come on." The Doctor observes. "Hold on! Wait!" A voice yells. It's Little Miss Muffet.

"Don't go that way!" "Why?" Steve asks. "It's not as sturdy as it seems. Use the entrance to the cavern over there."She points to the entrance that has signs in front of it. "Enter" "Enter here" "Come on in" "Don't use the other way" "We don't have enough time to move the trap"

"Don't believe her!" Another voice yells. It's another...Little...Miss...Muffet. "She's an impostor!" "No, she's an impostor!"

"I'm the real Little Miss Muffet!"

"No, I am!"

They continue to bicker over who's the real deal while everyone else is confused. "I have an idea." Steve walks to the two Miss Muffets. "I'm going to ask you one question that only the _real_ Little Miss Muffet would know the answer to."

"I'm going to win."

"No, I will."

Steve rolls his eyes and asks the two Little Miss Muffets, "Little Miss Muffet sat on her tuffet eating her curds and whey. Along came a...?"

The left one yells, "OH OH OH! I know this one! It's um...uh..." She continues to be confused for a few more seconds until the one on the right shouts, "SPIDER! IT'S A DAMN SPIDER! IT'S OUR OWN NURSERY RHYME AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW IT! AUGHH!"

"Correct." Steve says to the right one. "The one on the left is the real Little Miss Muffet." "But, the one on the right got it, well, right! How is she not the real one?" The Doctor asks. "Because, if you remember, the real Little Miss Muffet couldn't remember what happened next." Steve answers.

"Of course! We were walking to here and heard Little Miss Muffet struggling!"

"Exactly, Doctor. Now, who are you?" The false Little Miss Muffet reveals herself to be an it! A fly, I mean. It's Hans! "Well done you two, but you're too late. We've almost completed our objectives. Ta ta!" He takes his leave.

"Aren't you supposed to go in the cave?" Little Miss Muffet asks. "Yes, but I have to fetch Johann and Bobby." He flies away. There is a blue pawprint on him. Steve draws the fly.

"So, let's see. So far, we have a transformation plate and a giant fly. Our last clue must be in the cave." Steve looks at the ladder. He gives Mr. Salt and Blue a boost to get on to the ladder. "You're not actually going there, are you? They'll be back." Little Miss Muffet worries.

"Everyone is in there. Joe, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Cinnamon, Slippery Soap, Side Table Drawer, Tickety Tock, Shovel, and Pail. I still need to get mail from Mailbox too." Steve answers. "Plus, my TARDIS is in there. I have to get it back." The Doctor continues.

"What's a Tardis?" Little Miss Muffet asks. "My mode of transportation." The four head up the ladder and leave Little Miss Muffet behind. "Good luck then!"

* * *

**Clue 3**

The four enter the cave. The Doctor looks to the right. There is a contraption near an opening. "So that was the trap." He quietly says.

"Doctor!" Mr. Salt yells. The Doctor follows the sound of the salt shaker's voice. The four of them see their friends chained up against the cave walls. They are badly wounded. "Oh my God." Is all the Doctor can say. The other three are quiet. Steve finally says, "We have to find that last clue. That way, we can figure out what those flies want, beat them, save our friends, and go home."

He leans on a blue box. "My TARDIS!" The Doctor excitedly yells. "Police Public Call Box. Isn't this from Britain?" The Green Stripes asks. "Well, actually, it's disguised as a British Police Box like it has been for the past 47 years or so." The Doctor answers.

"Well, now that you found it, you can go to Jack!"

"I would, but I've caused your suffering. To redeem myself, I'm going to help. Hey, a pawprint!"

Steve hurriedly takes his Handy Dandy Notebook Out. "May I?" The Doctor asks. "Go right ahead." The Doctor then draws a complicated set of schematics for building your own TARDIS. "And there you have it, my TARDIS!" Steve raises an eyebrow.

"Well, now that we have all three clues, we have to think in our Thinking Chair. Except, it's all the way in the living room." Steve realizes. "Hold on, I'll be right back." The Doctor says. He hops into the TARDIS and departs. He arrives seconds later.

* * *

**Mystery Solved**

"Come on in." Steve and Blue walk in while Mr. Salt stands guard. Steve sees the Thinking Chair and rushes to sit on it. "Alright, what do the Killer Flies of Gargantuafloratopia want with: a transformation plate, one of them, and this TARDIS?"

After thinking about it for a few moments, Steve comes up with, "Maybe they want to transfrom the TARDIS into food so they can eat it!"

"Nope, the TARDIS could do that by itself with its own transformation device. Except, its hasn't been working since 47 or so years ago."

"Okay then. That's all I have. Do you have any suggestions, Blue?" She shakes her head.

"I think I've got it."

"What is it?"

"They want my TARDIS to destroy worlds. They have transformation plates so they could frame me. And they needed me to unlock the TARDIS because I have the key."

They hear clapping. "Well done Doctor. You figured out our plan." It's Hans. Bobby throws Mr. Salt at Steve. "Now Doctor, prepare to die. Again."


	4. Chapter 4: Now It's Time For So Long

**A/N: Alright! Depending on what happens, this is the concluding chapter.**

* * *

Hans raises a gun. The Doctor, Steve, and Blue surrender. "Doctor, I lied." Hans says. "We need you to pilot the TARDIS for our goal to universal domination." Johann explains. "Without you, we can never achieve that goal." Bobby finishes. "Does anyone else find it weird that it took all 3 to explain a simple plan?" Steve asks. "Shut up!" "Shut up!" Shut up!" The three yell. "We _don't_ wanna hear it!" Johann yells.

"Sorry." "Now Doctor, let's go." Hans tells him. "Can I say goodbye to my friends before we leave?" The Doctor asks. "Go ahead." "Come on guys, get out." The Doctor addresses Mr. Salt, Blue, and Steve. Then he follows them out.

"I'M SO SO SORRY FOR THIS FAST GOODBYE! I'LL DROP THE THINKING CHAIR OFF LATER!" The Doctor yells. The flies are confused as to why he is screaming. He walks back into the TARDIS. He waves. "Bye now!" He shuts the door and turns to the pesky flies.

"Now, where do you want to go first?" "Our home planet. We want to take it over first." Hans answers with Bobby and Johann agreeing. "Alright, next stop, planet Gargantuaflouratopia."

Outside, the Blue's Clues cast can all be seen free. They watch as the TARDIS dematerializes to Gargantuaflouratopia. "So what now?" Joe asks. "We go home." Steve answers. They make their way to the rainbow and skidoo back to the house.

Once inside, the find that the whole place has been redecorated, and the Thinking Chair is back in its place. "But how?" Mr. Salt asks. From the kitchen walks in Little Miss Muffet, Periwinkle, and...the Doctor! "I told you I'd drop it off later." The Doctor smiles.

* * *

_"Alright, we're here. Anything else you want me to do?" The Doctor asks. "Well..." Hans holds up his gun once more. "Now that I know how to work this thing, we'll be seeing your death." "Have I ever told you how much I hate guns? And I mean HATE guns. Really really hate them. And pears. They just taste weird. Sorry, am I rambling?"_

_"Yes, you are. Now, if you please."  
_

_"Sorry, right. Sorry. You know what I do love? Curds and whey. They taste delicious! Those scrumptious little snacks. I actually have some. Do you want any?"  
_

_The three flies look at each other. "I guess. We're a bit hungry." "Then let me get them!" He runs behind the Thinking Chair. "You know, I feel kinda bad for having to kill him now." Johann tells the other two. "I can see why. He's so hospitable." Bobby agrees. "One less hospitable person in the universe. What a shame." Hans shakes his head.  
_

_"I always keep it in this treasure box. It's refrigerated, don't worry." The Doctor comes from behind the Thinking Chair. "A refrigerating treasure box?" Hans asks. "A big blue box that travels through time and space and you're questioning a refrigerating treasure box?" The Doctor asks. "Good point."  
_

_Hans puts his gun away, and the Doctor gives him the box. "Go ahead. Open it." Hans shrugs and slowly opens the box. "Have you ever heard the nursery rhyme 'Little Miss Muffet'?" "Yes, what about it?"  
_

_Little Miss Muffet jumps out and tackles the flies. "Little Miss Muffet sat on her tuffet eating her curds and whey." The Doctor begins. "Along came a. A. Um. Uh." Little Miss Muffet continues. A spider comes along and sits down beside her. "SPIDER!" She gets frightened away.  
_

_She runs around the flies in a circle with the spider chasing after her. After a few times running, the flies were completely stuck in the spider's web. "Damn you Doctor!" Hans yells. "How did you do it?" Johann asks. "I just figured out Blue's Clues." The Doctor answers. "How?" Bobby asks.  
_

_"Because I'm really smart."  
_

_DWBCDWBC  
_

_The Doctor had tricked them into thinking he was piloting them to Gargantuaflouratopia. He instead sent them to the Stormcage Containment Facility. He dropped them off in a jail cell and went on his way back to the Blue's Clues world.  
_

_DWBCDWBC  
_

_Once there, he, Periwinkle, and Little Miss Muffet drag the Thinking Chair into the house and redecorate a mess.  
_

* * *

"So what happens to them now?" Steve asks while chowing down on a piece of cake. "They'll be there in prison. Forever stuck in the web. They can't escape." The Doctor answers.

While he was saying this, a giant spider is thrown into the cell with the three Killer Flies of Gargantuaflouratopia. You can guess what happens next.

Back at the house, the Doctor was about to take his leave. "I guess now it's time for so long." Steve says to the Doctor. "Can we sing one more song?" Joe asks. They look at each other and smile. They kneel down and face Little Miss Muffet. "Thanks for doing your part." Joe sings. "You sure are smart." Steve adds. They look at Mr. Salt.

"You know with me and you..."

"...The Doctor and Blue."

"We can do anything that we wanna do." The both finish. "Well, I guess I'll take my leave." The Doctor thanks. "Will we ever see you again?" Steve asks. "Maybe, but not like this." The Doctor answers. "Well, until next time." Steve smiles. "You'll always be welcome." Mr. Salt adds. The Doctor lets out a weak chuckle, mostly from the radiation poisoning, and heads out. "Steve, we got presents!" Mrs. Pepper drags a pile full of presents.

"Presents! Great!" Steve jumps into the pile. "Geronimo!" They hear the TARDIS dematerializing once again and watch from the window

* * *

In the TARDIS, the Doctor is setting coordinates to visit Jack. "Geronimo. I like that word. Gerronimooo." He enunciates. "Nah. Doesn't fit this body. Maybe my next one will say it better. For now, I'm sticking with..." He pulls a lever, "ALLONS-Y."

* * *

**And thus, this story has come to an end. Thank you for reading. Goodbye. Don't forget to review. If you want to. Hey, that rhymes. Maybe I should make my own nursery rhyme. Then I'd get my own TV show that airs on Prime Time! And maybe, if I go to the KCAs, I'll get slimed!**

**Yeah, I'll stop.  
**


End file.
